Le fils perdu et les deux tours
by yotma
Summary: Voici la suite tant attendue du fils perdu et je ne vous dirai pas pourquoi ce titre, vous saurez-tout à la fin de la trilogie. Bon, je suis le livre, mais une ou deux scènes seront tirées du film. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

Le départ (raté) de Boromir

Chapitre 1

Alors que Frodon et Sam pagayaient laborieusement vers la rive orientale en luttant contre le courant puissant, un son retentit.

-Le cor de Boromir. Il est en danger, chuchota Harry.

Il se tourna vers la forêt, puis se transforma. Frodon sur sa barque se retourna et vit un énorme animal aux crocs démesurés bondir dans la forêt. Ce fut la dernière fois que Frodon vit Harry le sorcier-elfe.

Dans la forêt, Harry galopait avec rage quand il croisa des orcs qui tentèrent de le tuer. Il se transforma en dragon et les détruisit tous d'un simple jet de flammes. L'odeur âcre de chair brûlé se mêlait à celle de la sève créant un parfum écœurant. Pour aller plus vite, Harry s'envola et rejoignit Boromir. Il le découvrit à genoux, deux flèches dans le corps, un orc se préparant à tirer la dernière flèche qui l'achèverait. Cependant, tout ne se passa pas comme la bestiole l'avait prévu, en effet, le gondorien releva la tête pour voir la mort en face quand il vit un mastodonte prêt à atterrir. Il eut un léger sourire et faiblement montra le ciel. Le servant de l'Isengard leva la tête et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut une patte griffue monstrueuse qui l'écrasa comme une chaussure écrase une petite fourmi.

Le dragon se transforma en Harry qui se précipita vers le gondorien. Boromir chuchota :

-Où est Frodon ?

-Partit avec Sam vers les terres du Mordor.

-C'est ce que je lui avais dit de faire.

-Je le sais, tu es un piètre menteur.

-Ca se voyait autant ?

-Oui. Mais comme les autres étaient trop inquiets, ils n'ont pas remarqué que tu mentais.

-Je vais mourir n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne pense pas que tu puisses avoir l'autorisation de mourir. Si tu le fais, je pense que ma mère te ressuscitera pour te trucider de nouveau.

Boromir pouffa puis gémit de douleur.

-Harry arrête de me faire rire, ça fait mal.

-Désolé. Bon, tu es prêt ?

-Vas-y !

Harry posa ses mains sur le torse de Boromir puis levant la tête s'exclama :

-Sauron en tutu !

Le gondorien tourna la tête dans la direction pointée par Harry puis poussa un hurlement de douleur quand il lui arracha les deux flèches. Ce hurlement de souffrance permit aux autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau de les rejoindre. Harry vit avec soulagement les autres arriver en courant, mais les deux plus importants étaient sa mère et Severus. Les deux sorciers-elfes se jetèrent sur le blessé et le soignèrent avec des sorts et les potions que Severus avait conçues durant leur séjour à la Lothlorien. Il leur fallut toute une journée pour le sortir des bras de la mort. Quand il se leva frais et totalement guéri, il se prit une terrible torgnole de la part de Lily et d'Hermione. Boromir se tourna vers Harry et siffla :

-Tu ne leur as rien dis ?

-De quoi ? Que tu avais poussé Frodon à faire son choix et qu'il était parti pour le Mordor avec Sam et que tu n'avais jamais tenté de lui prendre l'anneau et que tu es un pitoyable menteur ? Non.

-Pourquoi ? grogna Boromir en se frottant les joues rougies par les claques des deux femmes.

-Par simple vengeance contre ton coup de ton saleté de cor ! répliqua Harry avec un sourire sadique.

-Il t'en a fallu du courage pour faire cela. De nous tous tu étais celui qui avait le plus de risque d'être attiré par cette saloperie d'anneau, dit James avec respect.

-Merci. Mais nous devons partir à grand train, s'exclama Boromir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que les orcs en emmener les semi-hommes, répondit le gondorien.

Il se prit une autre tarte de la part de Lily avec en prime un rugissement :

-Vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus tôt.

James tapota doucement le dos du guerrier et chuchota :

-Et encore, elle n'est pas en colère.

Boromir s'énerva soudain et rugit :

-Lily, tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir de laisser mon petit frère partir seul sachant que je ne le reverrai peut-être pas ? Tu crois que je ne me suis pas battu pour sauver Merry et Pippin ? Tu crois que je me suis enfoncé ces flèches dans le corps pour le simple plaisir de le faire ? J'ai essayé de vous dire que les petits avaient été enlevés mais à chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche tu m'intimais l'ordre de me taire, alors pardonne-moi, mais nous devons partir maintenant pour ramener les petits !

Lily devint blême puis rouge sous la honte alors que tous les autres étaient d'accord pour suivre le gondorien qui était regardé avec fierté par son roi. Ils rejoignirent leur campement et prirent leurs affaires. Boromir regarda son bouclier, puis le plaça dans sa bourse et eut la surprise de le voir y entrer sans aucun problème. Soudain, il se souvint de quelque chose et fit demi-tour en courant, nonobstant les appels d'Aragorn. Il retourna à l'endroit où il avait été blessé et fouilla les environs, puis retrouva ce qu'il avait vu être jeté, les poignards à lame en forme de feuille, damasquinée d'or et de rouge puis à quelques mètres de là, les fourreaux des deux lames. Aragorn prit les armes et dit :

-Ce ne sont pas des armes d'orcs, mais celles de nos hobbits. Ces monstres les ont dépouillés, mais ils ont reconnu le travail de l'Ouistrenesse, lames imprégnées de sortilèges pour le malheur du Mordor. Je suis très inquiet car si nos amis sont vivants, ils sont maintenant désarmés. Prenons-les pour leur rendre si nous les retrouvons.

-Quant à moi, je prendrais des flèches car mon carquois est vide, dit Legolas.

Harry s'exclama :

-Attends je vais te lancer le même sort que sur mon carquois et tu verras ça change la vie d'un elfe.

Harry et Legolas ramassèrent toutes les flèches qu'ils rangèrent dans le carquois, ensuite, Harry toucha l'objet et murmura des paroles inaudibles. Au bout d'une minute, le carquois s'illumina puis il redevint normal. Harry retira plus de cent flèches et pourtant le carquois était toujours rempli. Legolas était ravi, il n'aurait plus à compter le nombre de flèches qui lui restait. Maintenant que tout était prêt, Harry se transforma en licorne et se positionna près d'Aragorn, le dunadan comprit aussitôt ce que voulait faire le sorcier-elfe et il savait que s'ils voulaient rejoindre les orcs, ils devaient le faire. Il bondit sur le dos de la licorne qui attendit que les autres montent sur leur monture. Boromir monta sur le sombral, Legolas sur le dos de l'étalon roux avec derrière lui Gimli qui s'accrochait à l'elfe comme un noyé à une bouée.

Maintenant que tout le monde était prêt, Harry rua puis partit comme l'éclair en poussant un hennissement sonore surprenant Aragorn qui s'accrocha désespérément à la crinière de la licorne. Loin de là, deux hobbits enlevés par des orcs sentir l'espoir renaître en sachant que la Communauté de l'Anneau fonçait pour les sauver.

La troupe galopait de toute leur force afin de rattraper tout le retard qu'ils avaient pris par rapport aux orcs. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se creuser la tête pour suivre le chemin car le passage délicat des orcs ressemblait à la devise d'Attila, là où ils passent l'herbe trépasse. Quand la nuit tomba, ils furent stupéfaits, car Aragorn perdit leurs traces. Sirius s'avança, puis utilisa son flaire de chien et retrouva l'odeur des ignobles créatures. Ces derniers se dirigeaient vers le nord. La troupe reprit la course, mais moins vite, car le sol était instable et les sorciers-elfes risquaient de se fracturer les jambes en tombant. Quand Harry glissa, Aragorn descendit et lui dit de reprendre forme humaine. Harry bougonna, mais le dunadan avait raison, de ce fait, tous les autres sorciers-elfes reprirent forme humaine et se mirent à courir derrière Aragorn.

Ils coururent encore une bonne heure quand Legolas poussa un cri qui rameuta tous les autres. Et ce que tous pensèrent être de gros rochers s'avéra en fait être des corps d'orcs atrocement mutilés. Aragorn remarqua que les cadavres étaient des orcs du nord et aucun d'eux n'étaient un des grands orcs qu'ils avaient combattu, les orcs s'étaient entretués au cours d'une quelconque querelle. Aragorn rechercha d'autres traces, puis découvrit, alors que l'aube blanchissait le ciel, les marques du chemin prit par les orcs. Heureux d'avoir une piste à suivre, tous reprirent la course en pleine forme comme s'ils venaient de prendre une bonne nuit de repos. Ils couraient quand le vent se leva et que le soleil fit son apparition. Aragorn et Boromir s'arrêtèrent en voyant au Sud les montagnes blanches et le Gondor. Le fier gondorien ne put retenir une larme d'émotion en voyant son royaume. Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de Boromir et lui dit :

-Ce n'est pas encore notre chemin, mais bientôt nous le défendrons de notre vie.

-Merci Harry, chuchotèrent les deux humains.

-Allons maintenant ! s'exclama Aragorn en cessant de regarder vers le Sud pour observer la route prise par les orcs.

La montagne sur laquelle ils se trouvaient descendait abruptement à leurs pieds; en dessous, à une quarantaine de mètres, il y avait une corniche qui se terminait par une falaise à pic. Harry s'approcha du dunadan et lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que cet endroit ?

-C'est le Mur Est de Rohan, cet endroit est la fin d'Emyn Muil et le début des plaines vertes du royaume des Rohirrims.

Harry dit :

-On va pouvoir se remettre à galoper et rattraper notre retard. Mais je refuse de perdre du temps pour trouver un chemin. Je sais que se transformer en dragon me prend beaucoup de force, mais pour un saut ça devrait nous permettre de gagner une bonne heure de marche.

Avant que les autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau puissent parler, Harry se transforma en un énorme dragon noir. Le saurien étendit une aile et leur permis de monter sur son dos. Quand tous furent sur le dos du dragon, Harry se jeta dans le vide et plana jusqu'à la plaine cent cinquante mètres plus bas. Quand il posa la patte sur le sol, tous sautèrent à terre, puis regardèrent Harry reprendre forme humaine. Le jeune sorcier-elfe s'effondra épuisé. Boromir fouilla dans sa bourse et lui donna un lembas qu'Harry dévora en un instant, il lui en donna un autre, puis encore un, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui en ait donné dix. Là, Harry se releva et remercia le gondorien de sa présence d'esprit. Il se sentait en meilleur forme et put se transformer en licorne. Boromir regarda Aragorn qui monta sur le dos de Severus, acceptant de lui laisser la licorne. Maintenant qu'ils étaient prêts, Harry rua puis bondit derrière Severus pour une course dans l'herbe haute du Rohan.

Ils couraient vite, quand Aragorn fit s'arrêter Severus puis bondit sur la droite. Tous le regardaient avec étonnement, puis ils le virent se baisser ramasser quelque chose avant de revenir vers eux en courant. Le dunadan montra un objet ressemblant à une feuille de hêtre. Là tous comprirent :

-C'est une broche d'un manteau d'elfe.

-Oui, non sans raison tombent les feuilles de la Lorien. Celle-ci ne fait pas exception à la règle, elle a été jetée pour que nous la retrouvions. Ce sont des empreintes de hobbit, celle de Pippin, il est plus petit que Merry. Je pense que Pippin a quitté la piste en courant pour laisser ce message d'espoir.

-Dans ce cas, lui au moins était vivant. De plus, il avait l'usage de sa tête, ainsi que de ses jambes. Voilà qui est réconfortant, notre poursuite n'est pas vaine, répliqua Gimli heureux.

-Espérons qu'il n'aura pas payé trop cher sa hardiesse. Allons! Reprenons notre route ! Savoir que ces joyeux jeunes gens sont menés comme du bétail me fend le cœur, dit Legolas.

Harry qui avait repris forme humaine gronda :

-Si ces saloperies ont fait du mal à Merry et Pippin, le monde sera trop petit pour se cacher et ils auront un dragon ivre de rage sur le dos. Maintenant, reprenons la course, nous n'avons que trop tardé.

-Tu as raison, acquiesça Aragorn qui enfourcha sa monture de même que Boromir.

Maintenant qu'il n'y avait que de l'herbe, les sorciers-elfes filèrent afin de rejoindre les orcs, ils galopèrent tout le jour, mais quand la nuit tomba tous étaient épuisés, et même avec toute la meilleure volonté, ils ne pouvaient plus avancer. Aragorn ordonna un repos bien mérité. Ils dormirent profondément et la Magie les aida en leur rendant plus vite leurs énergies. Quand Aragorn se leva, l'aube n'était pas encore levée et pourtant Legolas scrutait l'horizon avec une mauvaise nouvelle :

-Ils sont très, très loin. Je sais dans mon cœur qu'ils n'ont pris aucun repos cette nuit. Seul un aigle pourrait les rattraper à présent.

-Nous devons pourtant les suivre. Mais avec les sorciers-elfes, nous pourrons aller plus vite.

-Tu as raison mon ami. Mais où seraient-ils allés ? Je ne les vois absolument plus, murmura Legolas.

-Si la vue nous fait défaut, la terre pourra nous apporter des indications sur leur route. Pendant que j'écoute peux-tu réveiller tous nos amis ? demanda-t-il à Legolas.

-Bien sûr mon ami, répondit l'elfe qui alla réveiller tous les autres.

Pendant ce temps, Aragorn s'allongea sur le sol l'oreille posée sur le sol à l'écoute du chant de la terre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se releva et fit face à toute la Compagnie puis leur dit :

-La rumeur de la terre est faible et confuse. Rien n'y marche sur bien des milles autour de nous. Les pas de nos ennemis sont faibles et lointains.

-Partons ! dit Legolas.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient en pleine forme, les sorciers-elfes foncèrent à toute vitesse rattrapant leur terrible retard. Pourtant au crépuscule, les sorciers-elfes s'arrêtèrent et discutèrent de cette sensation d'épuisement qu'ils ressentaient, une sensation qui n'était pas naturelle. Ils décidèrent de sévir et lancèrent un sort de protection qui renverrait sur l'ennemi cette sensation malsaine. Là, ils sentirent tous mieux et reprirent la course. Vers le milieu de la nuit, les sorciers-elfes sentirent l'odeur de la forêt et entendirent le langage brutal des orcs, ils prévinrent leurs cavaliers, puis chargèrent. Aragorn tira son épée en criant :

-Elendil !

Boromir fit sonner son cor puis cria en tirant son épée :

-Pour le Gondor !

Legolas tira les premières flèches touchant à coup sûr les orcs qu'il avait visés quant à Gimli, il maniait la hache avec adresse fendant le crâne de toutes les créatures à sa portée. Les sorciers-elfes chargèrent les orcs, Harry et James les éventraient, Severus les piétinait de même que Ron, Lily et Alia les attrapaient avec ses serres, s'envolaient puis les laissaient tomber de quinze mètres de haut, Hermione se jetait sur eux et leur arrachait la tête d'un coup de pattes griffues, Remus et Sirius les égorgeaient avec une rage intense. Dans ce bordel incommensurable, personne ne fit attention à deux hobbits qui fuyaient vers la forêt ni à une troupe de cavaliers qui avait cessé leur charge quand cet étrange cheval blanc à la corne d'or avait jailli des ombres suivit par un cheval squelettique aux ailes membraneuses, un cerf, un cheval roux, un étrange animal avec l'avant d'un aigle et l'arrière d'un cheval, un autre encore plus étrange composé d'un aigle et d'un étrange animal poilu aux griffes acérés et à la queue se terminant par un toupet de poils, un énorme félin rayé avec des ailes blanches, et enfin un chien totalement noir et un énorme loup gris.

L'étrange troupe faisait un véritable carnage et avant le lever du jour, il ne restait qu'un orc qui était secoué comme un prunier par un elfe aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts qui hurlait toujours la même chose :

-Où sont-ils ? Tu vas répondre espèce d'erreur de la nature !

Devant les yeux stupéfaits des cavaliers, les divers animaux se transformèrent en elfe et l'un d'entre eux qui ressemblait au premier mais aux yeux marrons s'approcha et lui dit :

-Tu sais, Harry, tu ne lui as pas demandé qui tu recherches, donc il ne peut pas te répondre.

Le dénommé Harry eut l'air de piquer une véritable crise de rage car il hurla :

-ILS N'ONT ENLEVE QUE DEUX SEMI-HOMMES QUE JE SACHE ALORS MAINTENANT QU'IL ME DISE OU ILS SE TROUVENT OU JE LE MASSACRE !

L'orc le regardait avec terreur mais avant de pouvoir répondre, un cri résonna à l'orée de la forêt :

-Ils sont entrés dans la forêt.

-Tu vois, tu n'avais pas besoin de torturer ce pauvre orc sans défense, lança Lily.

Les cavaliers regardèrent l'elfe avec stupéfaction tandis qu'un elfe plus sombre s'approcha de la jeune femme, toucha son front, regarda dans le fond de ses yeux, puis lança :

-Non, elle n'est pas fiévreuse. Car seul quelqu'un de malade pourrait dire que cette saloperie est sans défense. Rappelle-toi qu'elle a tenté de tuer Harry, James, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron, Alia, Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, toi et ton serviteur, de plus ils ont enlevé Merry et Pippin et qu'ils les ont peut-être torturés alors ne dit PLUS JAMAIS QU'ILS SONT SANS DEFENSE ! termina l'elfe en rugissant.

La jeune femme rousse tourna la tête et vit que tout le monde était d'accord avec lui. Elle se tourna vers Severus et lança :

-Severus, toi plus que quiconque devrait savoir quoi faire de ce machin.

-Tu veux dire le renvoyer à son maître avec un message ?

-Oui.

-Ce serait une bonne idée, mais là, nous avons besoin de l'effet de surprise, répliqua Boromir.

-C'est vrai, j'hésitais entre les deux, murmura Lily. Elle se tourna vers l'orc baguette sortie et lança le terrible Avada Kedavra qui le tua en un instant.

-N'empêche que j'aimais bien l'idée de faire peur à ce salaud de Saroumane, mais c'est vrai que l'effet de surprise sera tout aussi bien. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait savoir si les autres sont des amis ou des ennemis, conclu la belle rousse.

-De qui tu parles, Lily jolie ? demanda James.

-Des cavaliers du Rohan, répondit Boromir. Il se tourna vers les cavaliers et les salua avec respect, respect réciproque de la part du chef des cavaliers.

-Boromir fils de Denethor, cela fait bien des lunes que nous ne nous sommes vus, dit le cavalier qui regardait la troupe avec hésitation et méfiance.

-En effet, Eomer fils d'Eomund troisième maréchal du Riddermark. Je voudrais vous présenter mes compagnons.

Borormir se tourna vers Aragorn et le présenta :

-Voici Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, mon roi.

De nouveau Grand-pas rougit de la façon qu'avait Boromir de le présenter, mais il salua quand même avec respect le cavalier. Ensuite le gondorien présenta les autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau :

-Voici Legolas de Mirkwood fils du roi Thrandruil roi de Mirkwood et Gimli fils de Gloïn.

-Mais qui sont ces étranges elfes qui font de la magie, le seul magicien que nous connaissons est le magicien blanc que nous pensions être notre allié mais qui s'est révélé être notre ennemi, Saroumane. Méfiez-vous, il va et vient, sous l'apparence d'un vieillard enveloppé d'un manteau et d'un capuchon, dit Eomer.

-Ce sont des sorciers-elfes, malgré leur nom de sorcier, ils se battent contre le seigneur des ténèbres et l'un d'entre eux à même combattu pour nous un démon de l'ancien monde. Un Balrog de Morgoth quand nous étions dans la Moria.

-Vous avez traversé la Moria ?! Et vous êtes toujours en vie ?

-Malheureusement, nous avons perdu Gandalf le Gris.

-Ceci est une terrible nouvelle surtout en ces temps troublés. Enfin, terrible pour moi du moins et pour beaucoup d'autres; pas pour tous néanmoins comme vous pourrez le constater si vous venez voir le roi.

-Vous pouvez continuer à papoter comme des commères, mais nous n'avons pas fait autant de route pour discuter devant une tasse de thé, mais pour sauver nos amis. Alors continuer à blablater si vous voulez, mais pour ma part je vais entrer dans cette forêt et trouver Merry et Pippin, déclara Harry qui derechef se dirigea vers les bois laissant un monceau de cadavres.

Eomer regarda le sorcier-elfe pénétrer dans la forêt, suivit par tous les autres, le seul qui resta fut Boromir qui se tourna vers les Rohirrims et demanda à Eomer :

-Pourriez-vous patienter le temps que nous revenions ?

-Vous mourrez dans cette forêt !

-Non, pas avec des sorciers-elfes dans les parages, nous ne risquons rien. Et puis comme cela je pourrais vous les présenter en respectant les formes.

Eomer accepta avec un petit sourire, puis ordonna de mettre pied à terre afin de rassembler les cadavres et d'y mettre le feu. Lui et tous les autres étaient assez curieux de savoir qui étaient ces étranges elfes.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Le cavalier Blanc

Chapitre 2

Dans la forêt de Fangorn, les sorciers-elfes soupiraient alors que Gimli bougonnait :

-Je suis glacé jusqu'à la moelle.

Sirius se tourna vers le nain et le plaignit :

-Oh ! Pauvre louloute !

Gimli grogna alors que les autres pouffaient de la réplique de Sirius. Cependant, ils cessèrent de rire alors qu'une sensation oppressante les entourait, les glaçant jusqu'au bout des doigts de pied. Harry tout en marchant essayait de se rappeler la date du jour, ils étaient partis de Lothlorien en février mais en début ou en fin ? Qu'est-ce que les elfes avaient dit déjà ? Ninui, février et quoi déjà, pae-ar-eneg. Donc ils étaient le 16 février en partant de la Lothlorien. Il leur avait fallut dix jours avant d'atteindre Amon Hen donc quand Boromir avait menti comme un arracheur de dents, ils étaient le 26 février. La poursuite après les orcs avait duré trois jours et là ils étaient au quatrième donc ils étaient le…

Harry s'arrêta brusquement faisant sursauter tous les autres surtout quand il se mit à brailler :

-Joyeux anniversaire Ron !

Tous se tournèrent vers le sorcier-elfe et Ron s'exclama :

-Quoi ?

-Ben oui, on est le premier mars, et tu es né le 1er mars, donc tu as… 19 ans, lança Harry avec un grand sourire.

Aragorn soupira et alla reprendre sa route quand Boromir lança traitreusement :

-Majesté, n'êtes vous pas né un premier mars.

Aragorn devint écarlate surtout quand tous les sorciers-elfes se mirent à brailler :

-Joyeux anniversaire !

Legolas pouffa légèrement, puis calma tout ce petit monde en murmurant :

-Ne nous dispersons pas, nous devons retrouver Merry et Pippin.

-Tu as raison Legolas, acquiesça Remus.

Aragorn devant, ils recherchèrent des traces du passage des deux hobbits. Ils trouvèrent une feuille de mallorn de Lorien accompagnée de miettes et de bout de corde coupée par une lame orc. Ils continuèrent la traque et découvrirent un petit ruisseau qu'ils suivirent, les traces étaient fraîches, à peine trois heures, mais dans cette forêt c'était l'équivalent de trois jours. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant un mur de roche dans lequel se trouvait un escalier grossier. Ce fut donc en soupirant qu'ils grimpèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent tous en haut d'une corniche qui permettait de voir la canopée de la forêt de Fangorn. Alors qu'ils recherchaient les deux hobbits, Legolas vit un vieillard bondir de branche en branche. Ron s'exclama :

-Vous pourriez cesser de sauter partout ? Vous allez vous ramasser la tronche par terre !

-Et en plus à votre âge, vous n'allez réussir qu'une seule chose, vous casser le col du fémur, prévint Lily au vieillard qui cessa ses sauts de puce. Soudain, il apparut au pied du mur de roches et Sirius lança :

-Belle réception pour un vieux.

Severus froidement siffla :

-Et vous voulez quoi en paiement ? Un su sucre ?

-Ah ! Il y en a un qui a faim.

Le vieil homme regarda vers eux, puis dit d'une voix douce :

-Heureuse rencontre, assurément, mes amis. Je voudrais vous parler. Préférez-vous descendre ou que je monte ?

-Et bien allez-y ! Faites ce que vous voulez. On en va pas vous en empêcher, lança froidement Alia alors qu'Harry regardait le vieillard avec intensité, il sentait qu'il l'avait déjà vu, de plus sa magie lui disait qu'il le connaissait. Soudain le déclic se fit et il comprit qui se trouvait devant lui.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers lui et lui fit un clin d'œil en lui demandant de ne rien dire, Severus avait déjà comprit qui était le vieux et c'est pour cela qu'il avait été si agressif. Boromir regardait les sorciers-elfes quand il vit la même lueur de soulagement, ils savaient qui était cet homme et qu'il n'était pas un danger pour eux. Il décida donc de leur faire confiance comme il en avait prit l'habitude.

Legolas regardait le nouveau venu, l'arc bandé une flèche tenue d'une main molle. Gimli dit à l'elfe :

-Arrêtez-le, Legolas !

-N'ai-je pas dit que je désirais vous parler ? répliqua le vieil homme. Retirez cet arc Maître Elfe.

L'arc et la flèche de Legolas tombèrent au sol et il resta bras balan sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

-Et vous, maître nain, veuillez retirer la main du manche de votre hache jusqu'à ce que je sois arrivé, je vous prie. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de tels arguments.

Gimli eut un haut-le-cœur, puis il resta immobile comme une pierre, le regard fixé sur le vieil homme qui bondissait sur les marches grossières avec toute l'agilité d'une chèvre. Remus tentait de retenir ses rires quand n'en pouvant plus, il s'écria :

-Bêêêêêê !

Les sorciers-elfes explosèrent de rire tandis que Boromir serrait les poings pour ne pas se laisser aller à l'hilarité, mais en vain. Aragorn regarda les sorciers-elfes et découvrit que le bêleur n'était autre que Remus, le calme et sage Remus, qui l'eût cru. En bas, le vieillard cessa de sauter et retint de justesse un petit rire, puis il reprit ses sauts caprins jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive sur la corniche.

-Heureuse rencontre, je le répète ! dit-il en s'approchant vers eux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'à quelques pas d'eux.

Ils remarquèrent qu'il se tenait courbé sur son bâton, la tête en avant, les regardant de sous son chapeau. Cet air de vieillard fatigué contrastait bigrement avec la chèvre qui avait monté les marches un instant auparavant.

-Et que faites-vous donc dans cette région ?

Avant de pouvoir dire quelque chose d'autre, Sirius lança :

-On fait du camping, on se promenait dans le coin et puis on s'est dit et si on allait se perdre dans une forêt encore plus sombre qu'un four ? C'est une bonne idée et ce serait encore mieux si on était invité à diner par des orcs.

-Malheureusement, les orcs étaient de mauvais hôtes tout ce qu'ils préféraient, c'était les semi-hommes. Ils sont très semis, ne s'empêcher de lancer Boromir qui fut acclamé par les sorciers-elfes.

Le vieux eut un sourire que personne ne vit, puis dit toujours aussi doucement :

-Dix elfes, deux hommes et un nain tous vêtus à la manière elfique. Sans doute y a-t-il là-dessous une histoire qui vaut d'être entendue.

\- Vous ne la connaissez pas ? C'est dix elfes, deux hommes et un nain qui rentrent dans une forêt et là un vieux leur demande : c'est pour une histoire drôle ? lança James pour le plus grand amusement de tous.

Aragorn regarda les sorciers-elfes avec le sourire, puis demanda au nouveau venu :

-Pourrions-nous connaître votre nom, et puis entendre ce que vous avez à nous dire ? La matinée avance et nous avons quelque chose à faire qui ne peut attendre.

-Pour ce qui est de ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est fait : que faites-vous et quelle histoire pouvez-vous fournir à votre sujet ? Quant à mon nom !

Il s'arrêta et se mit à rire. Tous purent entendre Hermione lancer : Oh le pauvre. Il a perdu les pédales.

Il cessa de rire instantanément et dit :

-Mon nom ! Ne l'avez-vous pas déjà deviné ? Vous l'avez déjà entendu, je crois. Oui, vous l'avez déjà entendu. Mais allons et votre histoire ?

Les membres non magiques de la Communauté de l'Anneau restèrent muets, mais du côté magique, ça toussotait dans tous les sens pour savoir qui allait sortir en premier sa connerie, mais le vieux les stoppa avant qu'ils ne la sortent :

-D'aucuns commenceraient à douter que votre mission soit avouable.

-Oui, vous avez raison. En fait, notre mission est de voir sous les jupes des arbres, lança James.

-Hum! Heureusement, j'en connais quelque chose. Il fut coupé par les sorciers-elfes qui explosèrent de rire alors que Sirius lui lançait :

-Alors comme cela, vous regardez sous les jupes des arbres ?! Ouh ! Mais c'est que c'est un petit fripon dis-donc.

Boromir ne put se retenir et une nouvelle fois, il explosa de rire alors que le vieillard soupirait de lassitude. Ils n'étaient tous que des enfants totalement immatures, mais tellement puissants. Il toussota pour calmer les derniers signes d'hilarité, puis reprit :

-Vous dépistez les empreintes de deux jeunes Hobbits, je crois. Oui, des Hobbits. N'écarquillez pas les yeux comme si vous n'aviez jamais entendu ce nom étrange. Vous le connaissez, et moi aussi. Eh bien, ils ont grimpé ici il y a trois heures; et ils ont rencontré quelqu'un qu'ils n'attendaient pas. Cela vous réconforte-t-il ?

-Heuu ! Non. Parce qui dit qu'ils ne sont pas tombés sur un malade mental hobbitophile ? répondit Sirius qui fut vrillé du regard par le vieillard qui aurait bien voulu les faire taire.

-Et maintenant, vous aimeriez savoir où ils ont été emmenés ? Ma foi, peut-être pourrais-je vous en dire quelque chose. Mais pourquoi restez-vous debout ? Votre mission n'est pas aussi urgente que vous le pensiez, je vois. Asseyons-nous et détendez-vous.

Le vieillard se dirigea vers un tas de pierre, et tandis que les sorciers-elfes et Boromir s'asseyaient à l'endroit où ils s'étaient tenus debout, les autres comme libéré d'un charme, le relaxèrent et remuèrent. Gimli saisit sa hache, Legolas ramassa son arc et Aragorn tira son épée.

Le vieux ne fit absolument pas attention à ce que faisait trois compères, il se baissa et s'assit sur une pierre parfaitement adapté à son vieux popotin. Cependant, en faisant cela, son manteau gris s'ouvrit et tous virent qu'il était tout de blanc vêtu.

-Saroumane ! s'écria Gimli.

Le nain se jeta sur lui toute hache sortie et hurla :

-Parlez ! Dites-nous où vous avez caché nos amis ! Qu'en avez-vous fait ? Parlez, ou je fais une brèche dans votre chapeau que même un magicien aura de la peine à réparer.

Mais le vieux se releva rapidement et bondit en haut d'un gros rocher. Là, il se tint totalement immobile avec une stature accrue, les dominant de toute sa hauteur. Il avait rejeté son chapeau et ses haillons gris, et ses vêtements blancs étincelaient. Dans l'affaire seul Boromir entendit Ron lancer :

-Lessive Moria, qui lave plus blanc que blanc.

Boromir comprit et chuchota :

-Gandalf. Enfin de retour.

Il se tut et observa le reste de l'action comme les sorcier-elfes.

Le vieillard leva son bâton et la hache de Gimli quitta sa main et tomba à grand bruit sur le sol. L'épée d'Aragorn flamboya d'un feu soudain, quant à Legolas, il poussa un grand cri et tira une flèche qui disparut dans un éclair de flamme.

-Mithrandir ! Mithrandir !

-Heureuse rencontre, je vous le répète, Legolas, murmura doucement le vieil homme.

Aragorn s'avança doucement et dit :

-Gandalf ! Contre toute espérance, vous revenez à nous dans notre besoin ! Quel voile obscurcissait mes yeux ?! Gandalf !

Gimli ne dit rien, mais tomba à terre et cacha ses yeux. Quant aux sorciers-elfes, ils se disputaient sur celui qui avait découvert le premier le pot aux roses.

-Gandalf. Oui, ce fut mon nom. J'étais Gandalf.

Il descendit de son rocher, puis ramassa son manteau gris et s'en enveloppa. Avec un sourire, il murmura :

-Vous pouvez toujours m'appeler Gandalf.

Il s'arrêta devant le nain et lui dit :

-Levez-vous mon bon Gimli ! Je n'ai rien à vous reprocher, et vous ne m'avez fait aucun mal. En vérité, mes amis, aucun de vous n'a d'arme capable de m'atteindre. Enfin, sauf un. Soyez joyeux ! Nous nous retrouvons. Au renversement de la marée. La grande tempête vient, mais la marée a changé.

Il posa sa main sur la tête de Gimli qui leva les yeux et s'exclama :

-Mais Gandalf, vous êtes tout en blanc !

-Gimli, ton sens de l'observation m'étonnera toujours, lança Remus hilare tandis que Ron lançait :

-Vous voyez, ça sert à ça le savon !

Gandalf regarda les sorciers-elfes, puis son regard tomba sur Harry et d'inquiet il passa à joyeux. Il se tourna de nouveau vers le nain et lui répondit :

-Oui, je suis blanc à présent. En vérité, je suis Saroumane tel qu'il aurait dû être.

Il se tourna vers Boromir et lui dit :

-Boromir fils du Gondor, de tous je pensais que c'est toi qui tomberais sous la puissance de l'anneau maudit, mais tu as été fort et tu as permis à Frodon de prendre seul son chemin vers le Mordor.

Harry dit alors :

-Il n'est pas seul. Sam est avec lui.

-Bien, c'est très bien. Mais maintenant faites-moi le récit de votre voyage.

Alors qu'Aragorn allait parler, Severus s'approcha du magicien, le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis lui envoya le récit son et lumière de ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était beaucoup plus rapide et plus objectif que le récit d'un membre de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Au bout de quelques minutes, tout s'arrêta et Boromir dit :

-J'ai menti à la Communauté pour permettre à Frodon de partir, je suis resté avec les hobbits pour les protéger quand j'ai été gravement blessé. Alors que l'orc allait m'achever, j'ai eu la plus belle des visions, un dragon gigantesque qui était au-dessus de mon ennemi. Je lui ai montré le ciel et la dernière chose qu'il a vue, c'est une patte immense qui l'a écrasé. Si je n'avais pas eu aussi mal, je crois que j'aurai bien rigolé.

-Bien, bien Boromir. C'était une très bonne initiative. Ce n'est pas en vain que les hobbits nous ont accompagnés, ils ont été amenés à Fangorn et leur venue a été semblable à la chute de petites pierres qui entraîne une avalanche en montagne. Tandis même que nous parlons ici, j'entends les premiers grondements. Saroumane ferait bien de ne pas être pris loin de chez lui quand le barrage rompra !

-Il est un point sur lequel vous n'avez pas changé, mon cher ami, dit Aragorn. Vous parlez toujours par énigmes.

-Comment, par énigmes ? demanda Gandalf d'un air naïf. Non ! Je me parlais tout simplement à haute voix. Que voulez-vous, les personnes âgées cherchent toujours à s'adresser à la personne la plus sage pour éviter les longues explications fatigantes.

Il éclata de rire pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. Enfin, ils avaient retrouvé leur vieil ami Gandalf. Ce dernier se retrouva sur son séant quand Harry se jeta sur lui et pleura dans les bras du vieil homme. Il l'avait cru perdu, mais il était là. Gandalf entendit le jeune sorcier-elfe murmurer :

-Merci de me l'avoir rendu.

Gandalf caressa tendrement les cheveux du sorcier-elfe, heureux que le mal ne puisse plus jamais lui mettre la main dessus. Alors qu'il consolait Harry, il expliqua que les hobbits étaient entre les mains des Ents, les gardiens de la forêt et qu'ils allaient déclencher la bataille des Ents contre Saroumane. Il conclut son explication en ces termes :

-Mais la recherche de vos compagnons est terminée. Maintenant, nous allons rejoindre les Rohirrims qui vous attendent devant Fangorn et aller à Edoras pour chercher et libérer Théoden dans son château. Car on a besoin de vous. La lumière d'Anduril doit être maintenant découverte dans la bataille qu'elle a si longtemps attendue.

Il sentit Harry s'écarter et lui dire :

-Je vous suivrais à Edoras.

Les autres sorciers-elfes furent totalement d'accord avec lui et se levèrent près à reprendre la course. Gandalf était soulagé, les sorciers-elfes étaient extrêmement puissants et toujours ils resteraient fidèles à Harry et Harry à Aragorn, donc au bien. Gandalf raconta le combat qu'il avait mené contre le Balrog qu'il ne pouvait nommer sans être frappé d'une profonde souffrance, puis quand il avait occis son ennemi, Gwaihir, le seigneur des vents le trouva et l'emmena à Caras Caradhon. Il s'arrêta là et se tournant vers les sorciers-elfes, leur dit :

-Dame Galadriel souhaite que je vous remercie, car l'hiver des elfes est passé et le printemps est de retour. Tous les orcs venus pour détruire et tuer redeviennent ce qu'ils étaient aux temps jadis. Des elfes. Des bébés elfes, de plus, la joie a remplacé la douleur et l'envie de quitter ces terres. Comment ?

-A cause de la caillasse, lança Harry.

-Ce n'est pas une caillasse, Harry. C'est un silmaril, répliqua Boromir qui se retenait de rire devant le nom tout sauf respectueux d'Harry pour un joyau des elfes. Alia lança froidement :

-Quelque soit son nom, cette saloperie a détruit un peuple, alors si elle tente de détruire mon homme, je la pulvérise.

-Et en même temps tu me tueras, remarqua Harry.

-Ce n'est qu'un détail sans importance, répondit Alia en faisant un geste de la main comme si elle chassait les mouches.

Tous explosèrent de rire y comprit Harry qui embrassa tendrement son épouse. Gandalf eut un doux sourire en voyant les deux jeunes gens aussi amoureux l'un que l'autre. Il demanda à Harry :

-Et donc ton silmaril est la cause de ses changements ?

Harry quitta les lèvres de sa femme et dit :

-Ben quand Galadriel m'a offert la caillasse, j'ai cru que c'était la tradition chez les elfes et en voyant la tête de tout le monde, j'ai compris que j'avais fait une boulette et que je devais leur donner un caillou de même valeur, un truc qui sert à rien et qui brille.

Gandalf, Legolas et Aragorn explosèrent de rire, ils venaient de se rendre compte que les sorciers-elfes avaient mal compris les dons de Galadriel et qu'ils ne devaient pas donner un cadeau en échange. Ce fut toujours en riant que Gandalf expliqua qu'il n'y avait pas de telle tradition chez les elfes et qu'ils regardaient le silmaril et non lui. Les sorciers-elfes furent tout gênés, mais Gandalf leur expliqua que les elfes voulaient qu'ils reviennent à la Lothlorien pour les remercier comme il se doit. Quand il eut terminé l'explication, il se tourna vers la Communauté et dit :

-J'ai des messages pour certains d'entre vous, pour Aragorn, le voici :

"**Où sont maintenant les Dunedains, Elessar, Elessar ?**

**Pourquoi les tiens errent-ils au loin ?**

**Proche est l'heure où devraient revenir les Égarés**

**Et du Nord descendre la Compagnie Grise.**

**Mais sombre est le chemin qui t'es réservé :**

**Les Morts surveillent la route qui mène à la Mer**."

Pour Legolas elle a envoyé ce message :

"**Legolas Vertefeuille, longtemps sous l'arbre**

**Dans la joie tu vécus. Prends garde à la Mer !**

**Si tu entends le cri de la mouette sur le rivage,**

**Ton cœur plus alors dans la forêt ne se reposera."**

Pour Harry elle a envoyé ce message :

"**Fils perdu, votre mère **

**Tout détruire sera forcée**

**Des morts vous protéger.**

**Alors ne suivez pas la Compagnie Grise**

**Où par la destruction du dernier Roi**

**Le mal, sur la Terre du Milieu régnera! **"

Je ne sais ce que cela veut dire.

-C'est très simple, si nous suivons Aragorn là où il y a des morts, notre Magie va tenter de nous protéger et va exploser en détruisant tout ce qu'il se trouve autour de nous. Aragorn sera tué et de là, le mal tuera Frodon et reprendra possession de son anneau, expliqua Harry avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Tous devinrent blême en se rendant compte du danger que pouvait représenter la magie qu'elle était douce, mais qu'elle risquait aussi de tout détruire pour protéger ses enfants chéris. Maintenant que tous étaient au courant, ils décidèrent de quitter la forêt. Ils voulurent descendre la corniche, mais Harry en avait réellement marre. Tous entendirent un grondement et se retournant, ils découvrirent un dragon noir gigantesque. Aragorn allait rugir quand le dragon lui lança un regard féroce. L'animagus étira une aile leur ordonnant presque de monter sur son dos. Quand toute la Communauté fut sur le dos du saurien, Harry se releva, battit violemment des ailes et s'envola. Tous éclatèrent de rire en entendant James et Ron hurler de joie en battant des bras comme s'ils étaient des oiseaux. Ils traversèrent la forêt en un éclair et croisèrent des arbres qui se dirigeaient vers l'ouest et vers le conseil des Ents, expliqua Gandalf. En quelques minutes, ils virent la troupe des rohirrims. Ces derniers furent épouvantés en voyant un dragon immense apparaître, puis se poser dans un rugissement sonore. Les chevaux malgré la taille de l'animal ne ressentaient aucune peur car ils savaient qu'ils ne risquaient rien.

Quand l'animal toucha le sol, ils virent les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau sauter sur le sol accompagné par Gandalf. Puis soudain, le dragon se transforma en elfe qui s'évanouit sous l'épuisement. Très rapidement il fut entouré par sa famille et Severus lui fit ingurgiter une potion revigorante. Aragorn se tourna vers les autres sorciers-elfes et leur demanda très inquiet :

-Pourquoi se fatigue-t-il aussi vite ?

Severus qui avait entraîné Harry et qui lui avait appris à devenir animagus répondit :

-Harry est faible, très faible. Il doit l'être depuis son arrivé ici. Il n'a jamais eu le temps de se requinquer.

-Faible, mais il est très puissant. Il est même peut-être plus puissant que Gandalf, s'étonna Boromir

-Oui, il est puissant, mais il n'a pas toute sa puissance et quand il l'aura vous saurez pourquoi Sauron le craindra. Et pour en revenir à ta question, Aragorn, quand il n'a pas toute sa puissance, il perd rapidement ses forces et il a du mal à les reprendre sans une aide extérieur. Mais quand il a toute sa puissance, se transformer en dragon est plus simple, car il n'a aucun mal à reconstituer ses forces.

-D'accord.

Gimli regarda Harry qui se relevait avec l'aide de tous ses amis et dit :

-J'ai hâte de le voir avec toute sa puissance.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout cela, lança Boromir, mais j'ai promis aux Rohirrims de vous présenter à eux.

Tous se tournèrent vers les cavaliers et découvrirent que le chef des nouveaux venus avait un sourire amusé. Boromir s'approcha des cavaliers, puis présenta les sorciers-elfes un à un :

-Eomer fils d'Eomund je voudrais vous présenter nos amis les sorciers-elfes.

Boromir s'approcha d'Harry et dit :

-Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous présente le premier sorcier-elfe de la Communauté de l'Anneau, Harry James Potter. Il nous accompagne depuis le début. C'est un homme de bien…

-Hum… Toussota Harry.

-Mouis, un elfe. On ne va pas chipoter. Donc, Notre sorcier-elfe, s'est marié avec la belle Alia Potter.

Harry se mit à gronder vert de jalousie pour le plus grand amusement de son épouse ravie de la tête de son sorcier-elfe. Très amusé devant la tête d'Harry, Boromir se tourna vers les autres sorciers-elfes puis continua la présentation.

-Ensuite, je vous présente, James Potter le père de notre cher Harry ainsi que Lily Potter la superbe et séduisante épouse de notre cher James.

-Boromir, tu as tout à fait raison, ma Lily est la plus belle sorcière-elfe de l'univers, la plus parfaite de tous les mondes, lança James en enlaçant tendrement sa femme toute émoustillée devant les compliments de son cervidé.

Le gondorien eut un léger sourire devant l'amour des deux sorciers-elfes, puis continua les présentations :

-Ensuite, je vous présente les trois meilleurs amis de notre cher James, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue.

Soudain, James, Sirius et Remus se mirent à psalmodier :

-Sev'rus avec nous, Sev'rus avec nous, Sev'rus avec nous.

Le sombre sorcier-elfe sentit ses pommettes se mettre à rougir et bougonna :

-Bande de malades !

Les jeunes se mirent à rire alors que Boromir se remit aux dernières présentations :

-Enfin, Eomer je vous présente les deux meilleurs amis d'Harry, Ron W…

-Granger, le coupa Ron. Je m'appelle Ron Granger. Il est hors de question que je porte une seconde de plus le nom que mes lâches de parents m'ont donné à la naissance. Je préfère porter celui de la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Celle qui deviendra mon épouse si elle le veut.

Les rohirrims ne comprenaient pas du tout que pour la première fois de sa vie, Ron venait de se dévoiler et de dévoiler l'amour qu'il ressentait envers sa belle Hermione. Hermione regarda son sorcier-elfe avec stupeur, puis elle se jeta au cou de Ron en criant :

-Oui ! Oui ! Je le veux !

Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent langoureusement sous les regards émus d'Harry heureux que ses deux amis aient enfin trouvé le bonheur. Boromir eut aussi un sourire ému sachant à quel point les deux sorciers-elfes avaient soufferts dans leur vie et ils méritaient vraiment cette nouvelle chance. Il regarda les deux amoureux et leur dit :

-Toutes mes félicitations les enfants. Donc, je vous présente Hermione Granger et son futur mari Ron Granger. Maintenant que cette étrange présentation est terminée, Gandalf où devons-nous aller déjà ?

-A Edoras afin de libérer le roi de l'emprise malfaisante de Saroumane.

Les rohirrims se regardèrent avec espoir, puis Eomer s'écria :

-Nous venons avec vous !

-Bien allons-y ! Car on a besoin de vous tous.

-Ne devons-nous plus revoir les joyeux jeunes hobbits alors ? demanda Legolas posant ainsi la question que tous voulaient poser.

-Je n'ai pas dit cela, répondit Gandalf. Qui sait ? Prenez patience. Allez où vous devez aller et espérez !

Les sorciers-elfes discutèrent entre eux, puis Lily demanda :

-Lequel d'entre nous vous porteras ?

-Aucun d'entre vous ! répondit le vieil homme.

-Heu ! Vous voulez aller là-bas à pied ? demanda James.

Eomer s'exclama :

-C'est impossible, Edoras se trouve à plus de cinq jours de marche et deux à cheval.

-Je ne marcherais pas. Le temps presse.

Le vieil homme leva la tête et émit un long sifflement. La note était si claire et si perçante que les autres restèrent stupéfaits d'entendre pareil son sortir de la vieille bouche barbue. Il siffla trois fois, puis comme répondant à son appel, un hennissement retentit, ainsi que le son de sabots martelant le sol retentit dans le lointain. Legolas regarda vers le galop et vit au loin une monture comme nulle autre pareille. C'était un cheval de grande taille d'une robe d'un blanc lumineux. Eomer et les rohirrims ouvrirent de grands yeux quand ils virent le pur sang, puis le chef des cavaliers du Rohan éclata de rire et s'exclama :

-Grispoil ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi le roi ne voulait plus vous voir.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry pour qui un cheval était un cheval comme les autres.

-Grispoil est un des méaras, il descend de Felaròf, le cheval d'Eorl le jeune. Ce cheval comprenait et surtout parlait la langue des hommes. Les descendants de Felaròf ne se laissent monter que par les membres de la famille royale du Rohan, expliqua Eomer.

Harry comprenait ce que disait le guerrier, mais les autres sorciers-elfes le regardaient avec l'air aussi éveillé qu'une poule en overdose de valium qui regarde un couteau. Les autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau pouffèrent de rire en voyant la tête des sorciers-elfes. Gandalf regarda le ciel puis dit :

-Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, nous devons repartir le plus vite possible pour Edoras.

Gandalf bondit sur le dos du méaras tandis que les sorciers-elfes prenaient leur forme animagus. Mais l'un d'entre eux ne réussi absolument pas à se transformer, Harry. Il était en effet trop épuisé pour se transformer. Ce fut donc tout bougonnant qu'il se retrouva devant Aragorn qui le tenait fermement, monté sur l'étalon roux. Galopant près de Ron et monté sur Severus, Boromir lança :

-Ce n'est pas faute de t'avoir prévenu. Mais tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête.

Tous étaient tout à fait d'accord avec le gondorien, pour la plus grande frustration d'Harry qui grognait de quelconques menaces sur les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Gandalf tentait de retenir un petit rire en LE regardant bougonner comme un enfant puni pour avoir fait tomber le vase de la tante Agathe. Lily et James regardaient leur bébé avec tellement de fierté. Il était tellement beau et tellement fort et tellement mignon surtout quand… Les deux parents se regardèrent, puis toute la troupe stoppa net quand un hurlement retentit dans leur rang. Ils se tournèrent vers l'origine du cri et virent à la place d'Harry un petit garçon de deux ou trois ans. Le gamin couina furieux :

-Qui a fait ça ?!

Aragorn se mit à pouffer en tenant l'enfant contre lui. Soudain, il imagina tenir son fils contre lui, l'enfant qu'il aurait avec Arwen. Il tourna la tête et vit Lily se transformer et s'approcher de lui. Aragon lui dit :

-Nous devons chevaucher en hâte afin de rejoindre Edoras.

Lily caressa tendrement les naseaux doux de son cervidé de mari puis bondit souplement sur son dos. Le couple s'approcha d'Aragorn et Lily prit son fils contre elle. Et là, sans aucun signe avant coureur, Harry se mit à pleurer. Toutes les émotions qu'il avait enfoui au fond de lui s'échappèrent brutalement. L'enfant qu'il était redevenu s'accrocha au cou de sa mère en pleurant tout ce qu'il avait perdu depuis leur mort jusqu'à son départ pour la Terre du Milieu. Aragorn vit avec émotion les yeux du cerf s'humidifier sous l'assaut des larmes. Lançant un regard triste vers cette famille martyr, la troupe repartit, Harry sanglotant toujours autant contre sa mère. Ils galopèrent longuement et les hommes furent surpris par le non intérêt des sorciers-elfes pour l'un des leurs. Boromir demanda à Severus :

-Pourquoi ne faites-vous rien pour lui ?

« -Nous ne faisons rien, car il n'y a rien à faire. Harry se libère enfin de sa peine, de sa douleur et de sa culpabilité. Ses parents ont eu une excellente idée en lui rendant une forme enfantine, car il n'a plus honte de pleurer. Tous les enfants pleurent, mais pas les adultes. »

-Mais pourtant quand vous l'avez transformé en enfant avant la Moria, il n'a pas eu cette réaction.

« -C'est parce que sa mère ne le tenait pas fermement contre lui, et parce que ce n'était absolument pas le moment pour cela. Mais maintenant nous avons assez de temps pour lui permettre de se libérer, peut-être pas totalement, mais assez pour lui permettre de vivre sans vouloir mourir. »

Boromir regarda avec tristesse et espoir l'enfant qui pleurait dans les bras de sa mère. Tous les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau ressentaient avec plaisir la douleur diminuer peu à peu dans les sanglots de l'enfant. Il pleura toute la journée et une partie de la nuit. Ce n'est que vers minuit que les pleurs cessèrent et que l'enfant épuisé s'endormit la souffrance morale qui l'habitait depuis toujours ayant disparu comme emporté par un raz de marée.

A suivre


	3. Chapitre 3

Le roi du château d'or

Chapitre 3

Les heures passèrent et ils continuaient à galoper vers leur destination. Cependant, vers le milieu de la nuit, les sorciers-elfes ralentirent et s'arrêtèrent complètement épuisés. Les Rohirrims virent le sage Gandalf se faire hurler dessus par Boromir pour avoir épuisé les sorciers-elfes.

-Bravo ! Vous savez combien de temps il faut à un sorcier-elfe pour reprendre toutes ses forces ? Une semaine et nous n'avons pas une semaine devant nous. Vous pouvez crever votre cheval si vous le voulez, mais je vous interdits de faire la même chose avec nos amis. Alors maintenant que vous le vouliez ou non, nous allons bivouaquer ici et attendre qu'ils reprennent leur force.

Gandalf se tourna vers les autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau et tous avaient le même regard accusateur que Boromir. Lily l'acheva en murmurant tout en caressant les cheveux en épis de son petit garçon :

-Gandalf, que se passerait-il si nous étions attaqués, vous ne pourriez nous défendre et nous serons tous tués.

Le magicien blanc devint blême, puis accepta de faire un arrêt. Cependant, là où il pensait se reposer quelques heures, l'arrêt dura trois jours. Ils étaient tous parfaitement protégés par le bouclier runique de Lily. Les rohirrims avaient regardé la jeune femme écrire sur des rochers. Eomer avait voulu parler, mais Sirius l'en avait empêché. Cependant, quand elle termina son rituel, le jeune homme lui demanda :

-Pourquoi avez-vous écris sur le rocher que vous avez détruit, "cache et protège". Et aussi pourquoi avoir gravé sur les cinq pierres "protège et détruit" ?

-C'est un rituel de magie runique, avec les runes gorgées de mon pouvoir, je demande à la magie de nous cacher et de nous protéger. Ainsi, hors du cercle, personne ne nous voit, nous sent ou nous entends. Enfin, je demande à la magie de nous protéger et de détruire les ennemis qui pourraient vouloir nous attaquer. La magie crée un dôme qui nous protège et qui renvoie les sorts qui pourraient tenter de nous détruire.

-Oh ! Et cela disparaît en combien de temps ?

-Eh bien, c'est là le problème, c'est que c'est définitif.

-Nous devons mettre une marque pour que les voyageurs puissent retrouver l'endroit afin de se reposer en toute sécurité, décida Eomer.

-C'est une excellente idée, s'exclama Aragorn.

Brusquement, Lily se mit à bailler, puis rejoignit son époux. James et elle s'endormirent profondément en tenant leur enfant entre eux. Les humains regardèrent les sorciers-elfes se reposer tandis que des rohirrims sortaient de la protection magique et gravaient sur une pierre un texte qui expliquait que les voyageurs égarés seraient protégés par la magie.

Quand les rohirrims retournèrent sous la protection, ils virent soudain Harry reprendre son âge normal et eurent un léger sourire en voyant Boromir et Aragorn protéger avec une farouche détermination les sorciers-elfes. Même Gandalf ne put s'approcher des sorciers-elfes. Durant deux jours les sorciers-elfes dormirent profondément, puis au début du troisième jour, Severus se réveilla et fouilla dans son sac afin de boire une potion de tonus puissante qui lui rendit toutes ses forces. Ensuite, il alla fouiller avec Aragorn afin de trouver les plantes nécessaires pour faire d'autres potions en attendant que les autres se réveillent.

Les rohirrims regardèrent avec étonnement le sorcier-elfe faire une soupe mais qui puait une véritable infection. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulu toucher à ce liquide bouillonnant. Quand la mixture fut terminée, Severus les mit dans des fioles avec l'aide d'Aragorn. L'ancien professeur de Potions se fit une joie d'expliquer à l'humain les caractéristiques de la potion qu'ils venaient de faire. Tout en parlant, Severus s'approcha des sorciers-elfes dormants et leur fit boire à chacun une fiole de l'abominable mixture. Les autres se réveillèrent alors les uns après les autres en faisant la même grimace écœurée. Le dernier à ouvrir les yeux fut de nouveau Harry qui bougonna en devant boire deux potions immondes.

Maintenant que les sorciers étaient réveillés, les cavaliers reprirent la course vers Edoras sauf que les sorciers se trouvaient devant des cavaliers afin qu'ils ne se fatiguent pas en se transformant, ils avaient besoin de rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdu en se reposant. Les chevaux galopaient sans se fatiguer comme si quelque chose les poussait vers l'avant. Alors que la nuit se faisait plus pâle avec l'apparition de l'aube, le froid se fit mordant et pourtant tous sentirent une douce chaleur les entourer.

Gandalf pouffa de rire quand Aragorn rugit :

-HARRY JAMES POTTER ! Tu vas cesser immédiatement ce sort !

-Gnééé ?! demanda intelligemment Harry qui avait du mal à garder les yeux ouvert.

Une voix douce chuchota à l'oreille du rodeur :

-_Ce n'est pas Harry ! Il se repose._

-Oh ! Excusez-moi, votre majesté.

-_Ce n'est rien mon enfant. Tu voulais le protéger et je t'en remercie._

-Majesté, quand pourrons-nous voir sa véritable puissance ?

-_Quand le traitre sera vaincu._

-J'ai hâte de voire sa véritable puissance, chuchota Aragorn en jetant un coup d'œil vers Harry qui dormait bien heureusement devant Boromir.

Enfin alors que le soleil se levait, le château d'or de Meduseld apparut dans toute sa splendeur. Les Rohirrims étaient émus devant la vision de leur capitale. Boromir secoua Harry et lui dit :

-Harry réveilles-toi.

Le sorcier-elfe ouvrit les yeux et vit la ville. Mais là où tout le monde voyait une merveille, Harry voyait le mal. Il se tourna vers Gandalf et lui dit :

-Il y a le mal dans cet endroit.

-En effet, Harry. C'est pour ce la que nous sommes là, pour le détruire.

-Alors je vous aiderai.

-Hum ! toussota Boromir.

Tous pouffèrent quand ils virent la tête d'Harry. Le jeune sorcier-elfe se tourna vers Severus qui lui dit :

-Non ! Je ne te donnerai pas de la potion revitalisante, ça ne fonctionne pas sur toi et il en faut au bas mot quatre pour que ça te réveille un peu !

Les rires fusèrent alors que le sorcier-elfe se mettait à bouder. Mais il ne put continuer quand le premier rayon de soleil toucha le toit d'un des bâtiments. C'était comme si il était totalement fait d'or. Harry demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que cet endroit ?

Gandalf répondit :

-Voici Edoras et le château d'or de Meduseld. C'est là que réside Théoden fils de Thengel, Roi de la Marche de Rohan. Et malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas les bienvenues.

Harry fronça des sourcils et demanda :

-Boromir, tu restes-t-il des lembas ?

Le gondorien fouilla dans ses affaires et sortit les galettes qu'Harry dévora les unes après les autres. Il sentait ses forces revenir au niveau de son arrivée en Terre du Milieu. Il était prêt à se battre, mais décida d'économiser ses forces, donc de ne pas se transformer.

Les cavaliers ralentirent et avancèrent au pas vers les murs d'enceinte de la cité d'Edoras. De chaque côté du chemin, tous virent des tertres verdoyants parsemés d'une multitude de petites fleurs blanches qui ressemblaient à des petites étoiles. Harry regarda les fleurs, il n'en avait jamais vu de pareil, elles ressemblaient un peu à des edelweiss mais en plus lumineux. Harry se tourna vers Eomer qui chevauchait près de lui et demanda :

-Que sont ces fleurs ?

Ce ne fut pas le vieux magicien qui répondit, mais le rohirrim qui sentait que Gandalf allait raconter l'histoire de son peuple à sa place :

-Ce sont des symbelmynë appelée aussi « souvenir éternel » car elles fleurissent en toutes saisons et poussent où reposent les hommes morts. Regardez, nous sommes arrivés aux grands tombeaux où dorment les aïeux de notre souverain, Théoden.

-Sept tertres à gauches, et neufs à droites, dit Aragorn. Il y a maintes vies d'hommes que le château d'or fut construit.

-Cinq cent hivers sont passés chez moi dans la Forêt Noire depuis lors, et cela ne paraît pour nous qu'un court moment, murmura Legolas.

-Cinq cent ans ? s'écria Ron, mais c'est une éternité. Vous avez quel âge ?

-J'ai 2931 ans, répondit Legolas.

-Combien ? Ce que vous êtes vieux ! s'exclama Ron.

-Mouais, bien conservé l'elfe, lança Alia.

Legolas eut un petit sourire puis lui lança :

-Dois-je vous rappeler jeunes elfes que vous allez atteindre cet âge canonique.

L'elfe éclata de rire quand les plus jeunes sorciers-elfes poussèrent des cris d'horreur. Il comprenait qu'ils pensaient toujours comme des mortels et qu'ils pensaient qu'ils allaient vieillir inexorablement tout en restant en vie. Les autres humains comprirent la même chose que l'elfe et imaginèrent les sorciers-elfes vieux et grabataires avec des cheveux gris tombant lourdement sur le sol. Les humains se mirent à pouffer en imaginant les elfes dans cet état. Legolas eut un léger sourire puis les rassura en disant :

-Vous ne vieillirez plus, vous garderez cet aspect jusqu'à la fin des temps.

-Ouf !

Tout en riant, les cavaliers dépassèrent les tertres, puis suivirent un chemin en lacet qui les amena devant les portes d'Edoras. Les sorciers-elfes virent des hommes portant des cotes de mailles brillantes leur barrer le passage. L'un des hommes ordonna :

-Halte !

Quand il vit Eomer, il le salua avec respect en demandant :

-Seigneur Eomer, qui sont ces étrangers qui vous accompagnent ?

-Ce sont des elfes, luttant contre le mal. Je les ai vus massacrer toute une troupe d'orque en quelques secondes. Ils sont là pour nous aider à soigner le roi.

-Vous pensez qu'ils y arriveraient ? demanda le rohirrim avec espoir.

-Oui, je n'ai aucun doute sur leur réussite.

Harry et tous les autres sorciers elfes eurent un sourire devant la confiance du maréchal envers eux. L'homme eut l'air de réfléchir quelques secondes puis déclara :

-Vous ne pouvez entrer ici ainsi armé, Vous devrez donc laisser vos armes aux huissiers même votre bâton Gandalf.

Tandis que les hommes d'Eomer restèrent devant les sombres portes d'Edoras, Eomer et la Communauté de l'Anneau pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de la cité des Rohirrims. Les habitants regardaient avec méfiance les nouveaux venus et avec respect Eomer. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant les escaliers qui menaient à la terrasse qui se situait à la base du château d'or de Meduseld. Leur guide les salua, puis rejoignit la porte. Ils montèrent les escaliers sous les yeux des gardes. Quand les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau plus Eomer arrivèrent sur la terrasse, un des gardes s'avança et dit en langue commune afin que tous puissent comprendre :

-Je suis l'Huissier de Théoden, je m'appelle Hama. Je dois vous prier d'abandonner ici vos armes avant d'entrer.

Les sorciers elfes se regardèrent, puis avec un sourire malicieux, ils lui donnent tous en même temps toutes leurs armes. Le pauvre Hama se retrouva enseveli sous les armes des sorciers-elfes, après tout, ils n'avaient absolument pas besoin d'arme médiévale. Le pauvre huissier déposa toutes les armes contre le mur. Quand il se retourna, il découvrit que les sorciers-elfes papotaient en riant du mauvais coup qu'ils avaient fait à l'humain. Avec un léger sourire, Legolas lui confia ses armes et dit :

-Gardez-les bien, car elles viennent de la Forêt d'Or, et c'est la Dame de Lothlorien qui me les a données.

Hama fut étonné et déposa les armes contre le mur près de celles des sorciers-elfes et dit :

-Nul ne les touchera, je vous le promets.

Aragorn ne voulut absolument pas donner Anduril et quant à Boromir, il était ulcéré à l'idée que quelqu'un ose tenter de prendre l'épée du roi du Gondor, Mais Gandalf calma les choses en leur disant qu'au Rohan le roi était Théoden et non Aragorn. Les deux gondoriens bougonnèrent un temps, jusqu'à ce que Gandalf dise :

-Allons, allons ! Nous sommes tous amis ici. Ou nous devrions l'être, car le seul résultat, si nous nous querellons, sera le rire de Mordor. Ma mission est urgente. Voici du moins mon épée, Maître Hama. Gardez-la bien. Elle s'appelle Glamdring, car les Elfes la forgèrent il y a bien longtemps. Laissez-moi passer à présent. Venez Aragorn, Borormir !

Les gondoriens se regardèrent, puis Aragorn déboucla sa ceinture et posa de lui-même son épée debout contre le mur, suivit par Boromir qui avait un léger sourire, car Gandalf avait déposé son épée soit, mais pas son bâton de pouvoir et les sorciers-elfes avaient tous gardé leurs baguettes et il savait que les sorciers-elfes n'avaient absolument pas besoin de leurs épées.

-Je la mets là, dit Aragorn, mais je vous ordonne ceci, que personne ni vous n'y quiconque ne la touche. Dans ce fourreau elfique se trouve la Lame qui fut brisée et qui a été reforgée. Dans ce fourreau, se trouve Narsil la lame qui a défait Sauron. Telchar le plus grand forgeron nain de Nogrod la forgea au temps du Premier Age. La mort s'abattra sur quiconque tire l'épée d'Elendil hormis l'héritier d'Elendil.

Le garde fit un pas en arrière et sentit qu'il avait intérêt d'obéir à cet ordre. Il regarda Boromir le fils de l'intendant du Gondor mettre son épée près d'Anduril rapidement suivit par Gimli qui déposa sa hache. Le gondorien se tourna vers les sorciers-elfes qui le regardaient fixement et tout particulièrement le cor du Gondor. Boromir les regarda droit dans les yeux et leur dit :

-Je garde mon cor, car je ne risque pas d'assassiner qui que ce soit avec un cor vieux de neuf cent ans. Enfin, sauf bien sûr les oreilles des elfes et des sorciers-elfes.

Harry plissa les paupières et siffla :

-Espèce de sadique !

Un petit rire retentit derrière eux et se retournant, ils virent les autres avec le sourire. Boromir leva le nez vers le ciel, puis donna une claque dans le dos d'Harry et lui dit :

-Allez, on rentre petit frère.

Alors qu'ils allaient pénétrer dans le château le garde hésita puis dit à Gandalf :

-Votre bâton ! Pardonnez-moi, mais cela aussi doit rester aux portes.

Un rugissement Liliesque résonna dans la cité :

-Comment ! Ça ne va pas la tête ! Vous avez vu son âge, sans ce bâton, il ne peut marcher, vous voulez peut-être le porter.

Le garde fit un pas en arrière devant la furie qu'était devenue Lily Potter et il secoua la tête de gauche à droite puis laissa les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau pénétrer dans le château, il avait eu l'impression, pendant un instant, de se retrouver face à sa grand-mère, et c'est une expérience qu'il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir. Gandalf tenta de retenir un petit rire devant le rugissement de la jeune elfe. C'est qu'elle faisait peur quand même, mais au moins, il avait gardé son bâton de pouvoir sans aucun problème. Par Eru qu'il adorait ces sorciers-elfes.

Quand la communauté de l'anneau pénétra dans le château d'or, ils leur fallut un moment pour s'adapter, car l'intérieur était sombre et chaud après le froid vivifiant de l'extérieur. La salle était longue et large, noyée dans l'ombre créé par les rayons du soleil levant jouant entre les puissants piliers et à travers le trou d'évacuation de la voûte. Au fond de la salle se trouvait un trône d'or sur lequel était assis un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs tressés, son front était cerclé d'or et au centre de la couronne brillait un unique diamant. Les sorciers-elfes regardaient le roi du Rohan avec stupéfaction, ils n'avaient jamais vu un humain aussi vieux. Ron eut tenta de retenir son rire et marmonna pour les seuls oreilles des sorciers-elfes :

-Hey, imaginez Legolas avec la tronche du vieux.

Les sorciers-elfes imaginèrent l'elfe dans cet état de décrépitude et les maraudeurs durent se lancer un sort de mutisme pour s'empêcher de hurler de rire. Bientôt, ils s'arrêtèrent devant le trône et Eomer eut un grand sourire quand il croisa le regard de sa sœur. Gandalf brisa le silence qui s'était installé en s'exclamant :

-Salut ! Théoden fils de Thengel ! Je suis revenu, car la guerre est proche et tous les alliés doivent s'unir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Gandalf lança un regard noir vers les Sorciers-elfes qui s'arrêtèrent enfin de rire. Après un dernier soupire pour se débarrasser de leur fou- rire, les sorciers-elfes regardèrent vers le trône et virent l'homme pâle sur les marches du trône. Ils se regardèrent avec un sourire tandis que le roi Théoden répondait à Gandalf. Les autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau regardaient avec perplexité les sorciers-elfes jouer à feuille-papier-ciseau jusqu'à ce que Sirius fasse le signe de la victoire. Soudain, Alors que l'homme pâle allait parler au souverain, Sirius coupa tout le monde en s'exclamant bruyamment :

-Hey ! Sev. Le type aux cheveux gras, tu crois qu'il fait des potions aussi ?

Severus répondit froidement avec un air de dégout bien marqué :

-Non ! Il est simplement sale et il ne connait le concept du bain. On dirait qu'il a été élevé dans une porcherie !

Gandalf se retint de justesse de rire, puis lança :

-Severus, Sirius, je vous présente Grima Langue-de-Serpent, le conseiller du roi.

Harry pensant qu'il parlait le fourchelangue comme lui s'exclama ravi :

-_Salut Grima, je m'appelle Harry Potter et c'est surprenant d'apprendre que quelqu'un d'autre sait parler le serpent._

Il y eut un silence de mort alors que des sifflements sortaient de la bouche du jeune sorcier-elfe. Ron éclata de rire tandis que Sirius lui disait en lui tapotant gentiment dans le dos :

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit fourchelangue, mais plutôt qu'il a une langue de vipère.

-Oh ! Zut !

-Mon ange, tu es le seul qui puisse parler aux serpents. Et si un autre te dit le contraire, c'est qu'il est en train de mentir, murmura tendrement sa mère.

-Dommage. Au moins, ce qui est bien, c'est que personne ne pourra savoir quand j'insulte quelqu'un, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire réjouit, pour le plus grand amusement des maraudeurs.

Gandalf eut un léger sourire quand il vit que la blague des maraudeurs et d'Harry énervait grandement le conseiller du roi. Conseiller qui mériterait de recevoir une bonne raclée. Le conseiller du roi se releva tremblant de rage et siffla aux gardes :

-Tuez-les !

Les gardes se jetèrent sur les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau et ce fut le début d'un monstrueux bordel, les membres non magiques de la Communauté de l'Anneau se reculèrent se souvenant parfaitement de la souffrance incommensurable qu'avait ressentie Aragorn en recevant un doloris. L'attaque des gardes se solda par des hurlements de douleurs alors que Severus balançait le doloris sur le plus agressif et que les autres les transformaient en des choses pas naturelles.

James, Remus et Sirius faisaient un concours avec Harry, Ron, Hermione et Alia au groupe qui faisait le plus de transformations délirantes. Ainsi ils les transformaient dans tous les êtres le plus gluants possibles sous les rires des autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Pendant que les plus jeunes s'amusaient comme des petits fous sous les hurlements de douleur de Grima qui avait été attrapé par Severus, Lily et Gandalf faisaient face à Théoden et surtout à Saroumane.

La sorcière-elfe lançaient des sorts de soin, mais quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'empêchait de soigner le vieil homme, elle aurait bien voulu aider Gandalf d'une autre manière, mais elle n'était pas bonne dans la magie de l'esprit, comme son fils et son mari d'ailleurs. Depuis le paradis, elle avait vu la vie misérable de son fils et quand sa sœur l'avait rejoint après que les Dursley aient été massacrés par les mangemorts, elle lui avait refait le portait folle de rage, James, les maraudeurs et Severus s'étant déchaînés sur Vernon et Ron, Hermione ainsi qu'Alia sur Dudley. Les puissances supérieurs avaient voulu les punir pour l'éternité et donc, ils avaient décidé de les chasser mais ils s'étaient retrouvés dans ce monde et ils avaient été ressuscités afin qu'ils puissent rejoindre Harry pour le récompenser de son courage et de son abnégation.

Lily secoua la tête pour remettre sortir de ses pensées et se mit à réfléchir pour savoir comment aider Gandalf quand son regard tomba sur Severus qui s'amusait à torturer l'homme que Gandalf avait appelé Grima langue de serpent. Lui s'était un maître en occlumencie et en légimencie, il pouvait pénétrer dans n'importe quel esprit en moins de cinq secondes. Alors elle se décida, elle stupefixa la victime de Severus qui se tourna vers elle et lui demanda alors que la bataille continuait largement en défaveur des humains :

-Lily, que veux-tu ?

-Je n'arrive pas à aider Gandalf, quelqu'un a pris possession du vieil homme et j'ai besoin de toi pour le libérer.

Severus regarda le vieil homme et pénétra dans l'esprit du vieux roi sans aucun problème, il chercha quelques secondes et vit une porte qui amenait vers un autre esprit. Severus eut un sourire vicieux et lança une onde de choc cérébrale sur celui qui maintenait la porte ouverte et avec l'aide de Gandalf, ferma la porte et même l'effaça. Pour être sûr que personne ne puisse plus jamais lui mettre le cerveau sans dessus-dessous, il installa de puissantes barrières d'occlumencie. Devant le regard du sorcier-elfe et du magicien, le vieux roi se mit à rajeunir, il perdit son aspect de vieux fossile décrépit pour celui d'un roi d'une cinquantaine d'année en pleine forme.

Pendant ce temps, pour les autres humains, la bataille était des plus étranges, ils voyaient les gardes du corps de Grima être transformés soit en masse gélatineuse ou en êtres gluant, c'était comme s'ils étaient recouverts de morve. Harry, Ron et Hermione éclataient régulièrement de rire devant les transformations contre nature. Legolas et Aragorn se regardèrent et soupirèrent de soulagement, ils n'avaient pas subi ce que les autres subissaient. Ils virent un homme avec une tête en forme de tomate courir en hurlant tandis qu'une tomate à corps d'homme tentait de fuir en vain. Ils virent aussi un homme dont la tête se trouvait enfoncé dans ses fesses. Le rire de Boromir résonnait bruyamment dans la salle du trône. Les sorciers-elfes avaient vraiment un caractère de cochon et une imagination malsaine. Il s'imagina soudain le terrible seigneur des ténèbres peinturluré en rose et son fou-rire quasi-hystérique fit tourner tous les regards vers lui, y compris celui d'Aragorn. Le futur roi des hommes n'avaient jamais vu son ami rire de cette manière. Se calmant un instant, Boromir expliqua :

-Je viens simplement d'imaginer la rencontre entre le grand œil et nos sorciers-elfes.

-Mon ami, je préfère ne pas l'imaginer, nos amis ont trop d'imagination pour leur bien, répondit Aragorn hilare.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas, mais que Boromir vit, fut le regard que se lancèrent les maraudeurs ainsi que le quatuor d'or et d'argent. Le gondorien sut que le seigneur des ténèbres allait regretter de ne pas avoir succombé aux coups d'Elendil et d'Ereinion Gil Galad. Ils seraient bien capable de le maquiller en œil de femme. Malgré les dangers qu'ils croiseraient durant leur périple, il avait hâte de voir l'état de Sauron après le passage des Sorciers-elfes. Pour l'instant, les membres magiques de la Communauté de l'Anneau avaient entouré le corps rigide de Grima Langue de Serpent et discutaient de ce qu'ils allaient lui faire.

Severus fut le premier à sévir, s'il y a bien une caste de méchant qu'il haïssait, c'était bien les traitres manipulateur ("tousse" Dumbledore "tousse") il lui lança un sort qu'il avait toujours voulu lancer à ce salopard de Dumby, il le condamna à toujours dire la vérité, il ne pourrait plus jamais mentir ou cacher quelque chose.

James se frotta les mains et le recouvrit d'une épaisse fourrure rose qui jura atrocement avec la queue d'iguane aimablement offert par Sirius, mais allait parfaitement avec son gros nez rouge lumineux que Remus lui avait donné. Lily avait mis sa pierre à l'édifice en lui lançant un sort qui changea ses yeux pour des yeux de caméléons, Ron lui donna des oreilles de lapin ainsi qu'une petite queue pelucheuse blanche, Hermione des cornes de taureau et Harry des tentacules à la place des membres et le maquillage d'une pute de banlieue, tandis qu'Alia se fit une joie de lui lancer un sort qui lui ferait déféquer des diamants taillés. Elle rigola bruyamment, car il allait vraiment avoir mal au cul. Les sorciers-elfes éclatèrent de rire devant leur magnifique œuvre.

Boromir et Aragorn explosèrent de rire, vite suivit par tous ceux qui détestaient ce fourbe de Grima. Gandalf qui avait libéré le roi de l'emprise maléfique de Saroumane se tourna vers la foule et découvrit le carnage. Il n'y avait plus un seul garde humain à la solde de Grima de forme humaine. Enfin, à part Hama qui se terrait contre la porte priant les dieux de ne pas se faire voir par les elfes tarés afin de rester un humain normal. Legolas et Gimli se disputaient sur le nombre de garde à tête de tomate et le nombre de créatures gluantes.

Le roi des rohirrims se leva lentement de son trône et regarda avec une horreur teinté d'amusement les résultats de la bataille entre les traitres à la couronne et la communauté de l'anneau. Il eut un sourire quand il vit son neveu s'esclaffer avec deux hommes grands et forts dont le célèbre Aragorn fils d'Arathorn et le fils de Dénéthor du Gondor. Il tourna la tête et vit huit elfes qui se moquaient joyeusement d'une étrange créature endormi sur le sol. C'est en continuant son mouvement, qu'il vit sa merveilleuse nièce, mais pas son fils. Il allait demander où était son unique enfant quand il se rendit compte que son conseiller avait disparut. Où était ce traitre de Grima ? Il le chercha partout, mais inlassablement, son regard tombait sur l'étrange créature duveteuse.

Les rires disparurent quand Eowyn posa un genou à terre et s'exclama d'une voix forte :

-Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, mon roi !

Tous les rohirrims posèrent un genou au sol, puis le souverain ordonna d'un ton empli de royal courroux :

-Où est Grima ?

Ce fut Sirius qui répondit :

-Grima est grimé !

Le rire reprit la salle alors que le pauvre roi ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Eomer s'approcha de son oncle et décida d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé à son ancien conseiller. Quand il apprit toute l'histoire, Theoden regarda la boule de poils, puis explosa de rire. Il riait tellement fort, qu'il retomba sur son trône devant son peuple heureux que son souverain soit redevenu normal. Quand son hilarité se calma, Théoden sécha ses larmes, puis se releva et ferma les yeux en se sentait vivant après des mois de ténèbres. Dans le silence, sa voix calme eut l'air de retentir comme le tonnerre sur la montagne :

-Sombres ont été mes rêves depuis quelques temps. Mais je me sens maintenant pleinement éveillé et j'aurais bien voulu que vous soyez venus plus tôt. Car malheureusement, vous arrivez trop tard pour sauver ma lignée. Le Haut château qu'édifia Bregon fils d'Eorl ne se dressera plus longtemps. Il sera détruit que pouvons nous faire ? Et que c'est-il passé dans cette salle ?

-J'aimerai bien le savoir aussi, lança Gandalf à des sorciers-elfes qui sifflotaient d'un air innocent pour les maraudeurs et qui en avait rien à battre pour les autres.

Sirius, toujours Sirius, lança :

-Disons que ceux qui nous ont naïvement attaqués ont découverts avec bonheur la joie ineffable de devenir des choses pas naturelles. Ainsi, vous avez la tomate sur pattes, le soldat tomate et notre plus grande réussite, Grima le lapin mutant.

Les rires reprirent de plus belle alors que les regards se portaient sur Grima le lapin mutant. Gandalf soupira lourdement, puis demanda :

-Pourriez-vous faire quelque chose pour lui ?

-Bien sûr ! répondit Remus qui derechef rendit à Grima sa mobilité.

Le lapin mutant poussa un hurlement de rage et d'horreur en voyant ses bras recouverts de cette belle fourrure rose. Il se tourna vers les témoins de son humiliation et vit son reflet aimablement offert par Harry. Furieux, il se jeta sur Harry et se prit un autre sort qui permis aux rohirrims de découvrir sa capacité à danser la gigue. Gandalf comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de tenter de changer les sorciers-elfes, il se tourna vers Théoden et l'enjoignit à quitter la salle du trône pour voir l'extérieur et respirer le bon air d'Edoras, loin des rires de son peuple et de l'humiliation de son ex-conseiller. Le roi le suivit et ne vit jamais les sorciers-elfes lancer d'autres sorts sur le traitre pour lui donner un petit air de mouton sous les rires d'Eomer et de sa sœur Eowyn. Ce rire frais et clair emplissait son vieux cœur fatigué de roi d'une joie qu'il ne pensait plus ressentir alors que l'annonce de la mort de son fils unique tournait encore dans son esprit. Il était le dernier de sa lignée, mais heureusement, il restait Eomer, il serait un bon roi quand lui, Theoden viendrait à rejoindre les cavernes de Mandos.

A suivre


End file.
